Sweeter Than Apple Pie
by Chiiuu
Summary: Shirota tahu apa yang lebih manis dari pada apple pie kesukaan ayahnya. (Shirota Yuu x Aiba Hiroki fanfic. Rate T. Boy x Boy)


Sweeter Than Apple Pie

By Chiiuu

Pairing : ShiroAi (Shirota Yuu x Aiba Hiroki)

Desclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi mereka saling memiliki LOL

Rate : T (maybe)

Warning : Boy x Boy, typo, gaya tulis amatir, bahasa seadanya

.

.

.

Apa Shirota pernah mengatakan kalau Aiba-channya begitu manis?

Mungkin dia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya pada pejalan kaki random di daerah Shibuya, tapi tanya saja pada kakaknya, Shirota Jun ─bisa berapa kali Shirota mengatakan itu dalam satu minggu.

Shirota jatuh cinta ─sebut saja begitu, kalau itu memang sebutan tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya sekarang. Ketika melihat bibir Aiba, yang dipikirkan Shirota hanyalah bagaimana cara agar dia bisa menjilat dan mengulumnya dalam sebuah ciuman intens. _Detik itu juga._

"Saat berkunjung kau sempat membelikan _apple pie_ untuk ayahmu kan? Dia suka _apple pie_."

 _Lihat bagaimana bibir tipis sewarna bunga sakura itu bergerak? Oh Tuhan..._

Shirota tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Aiba tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, dia mengerutkan kening."Shirota?"

"Ya, Manisku?"

Rasanya Aiba ingin melempar bantal ke wajah itu. "Wanita mana yang kau maksud kali ini?"

Tawa Shirota terdengar di kamar itu. Ada rasa gugup di dalam tawanya, dia lemah terhadap Aiba dan kalimat-kalimat sarkas itu. Shirota lebih memilih angkat bendera putih saat itu juga daripada harus menanggapinya. "Ayahku sudah memakan _apple pie_ dari toko yang kau rekomendasikan, dia menyukainya."

Lihat bagaimana Aiba begitu memperhatikan keluarga Shirota?

Harus disebut apa lagi selain 'Manis'? Dia Manis wajah dan hati. Penampilan dan sikap. Luar dan dalam.

Shirota masih tersenyum.

Sebuah legenda pernah Shirota dengar, dia lupa dari mana dia mendengarnya, mungkin dari ibunya... atau mungkin dari adik perempuannya, Rina. Dongeng tentang Eros dan Psyche. Tentang cinta.

Pada zaman dahulu ada seorang putri yang sangat cantik yang dikagumi semua orang, tetapi tak seorang pun berani melamarnya. Dalam keadaan putus asa, sang Raja meminta nasihat Dewa Apollo. Dewa Apollo memberitahu raja, bahwa Psyche harus mengenakan pakaian berkabung dan ditinggalkan sendirian di puncak gunung. Sebelum fajar tiba, seekor ular raksasa akan datang menemui dan menikah dengannya. Raja mematuhi perintah sang Dewa dan sepanjang malam sang Putri menunggu calon suaminya muncul, ketakutan setengah mati dan sangat kedinginan. Akhirnya, dia tertidur. Ketika Putri terbangun, dia menemukan dirinya dimahkotai sebagai Ratu di istana yang sangat indah. Setiap malam suaminya menghampiri dan mereka bercinta, tetapi sang suami memaksakan sebuah syarat: Psyche boleh memeliki apa saja yang diinginkannya, tetapi dia harus percaya sepenuhnya kepada suaminya dan tidak dibolehkan melihat wajah sang suami.

Psyche hidup bahagia untuk waktu lama. Dia memperoleh kenyamanan, kasih sayang, kebahagia, dan dia mencintai ular yang datang mengunjunginya setiap malam. Meskipun begitu, bagaimanapun juga, sesekali dia khawatir karena pada dasarnya dirinya telah menikah dengan seekor ular.

Pada suatu hari, pagi-pagi sekali, sementara suaminya tertidur, Psyche menyalakan sebuah lentera dan melihat seorang pria yang begitu tampan tidur di sampingnya. Pria itulah suaminya selama ini, Eros si dewa cinta. Eros terbangun dari tidurnya karena cahaya itu, dia begitu kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa istrinya tidak bisa memenuhi satu saja syarat yang dia ajukan. Eros meninggalkan Psyche walau Psyche sudah meminta maaf sambil menangis.

Betapa mengerikannya cinta seperti itu.

Jun tertawa keras menanggapi legenda itu, dia berkata "Apakah kejantanan seekor ular dan seorang dewa bisa terasa sama? Harusnya Psyche bisa menyadari kebohongan tentang ular raksasa itu sejak pertama kali mereka bercinta!"

Tapi bukan itu yang terpikirkan oleh Shirota. Shirota percaya bahwa cinta akan selalu membawa kekuatan magis bersamanya, menuntun ke jalan kebahagiaan, selama kedua belah pihak memang saling mencintai, siapapun atau bagaimanapun pasanganmu. Seekor ular ataupun seorang pemuda dengan senyum menawan seperti Aiba, yang membuat Shirota rela mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Cinta tidak butuh penjelasan, cinta hanya butuh dirasakan dan diterima. Orang yang masih menuntut penjelasan , akan melewatkan bagian terbaik dari kehidupan.

Shirota tidak akan melewatkan kesenangan seperti itu.

Begitu dia menyadari perasaannya pada Aiba, dia mengatakannya dengan jelas seperti seorang ksatria gagah dalam dongeng pengantar tidur. Saat itu Aiba tidak berkata apakah dia menyukai Shirota dengan cara yang sama sebagaimana Shirota menyukainya. Tapi wajahnya yang merona saat mengatakan "Kau tidak perlu berlutut, ini memalukan. Aku bukan seorang gadis!" sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Shirota merasa puas.

Tapi apa yang salah dengan berlutut? Andai Aiba tahu bahwa di luar sana pasangan _gay_ yang menyatakan perasaan bisa sampai menyewa restoran atau menyewa puluhan _dancer_ untuk melakukan _flashmob_ sebagai kejutan.

Shirota bisa melakukan itu semua, oh ayolah... Shirota punya uang sebanyak pembisnis _grade S_.

Tapi untunglah dia tidak melakukannya.

Pemborosan ―Aiba tidak akan menyukainya. Shirota bisa dibenci bahkan sebelum menyatakan perasaan. Aiba membenci seorang pemboros sama seperti dia membenci seorang mesum yang sering melakukan tindak pelecehan di kereta. Shirota lebih memilih dibenci karena jadi seorang yang mesum, sebenarnya. Setidaknya dia sempat 'menyentuh' Aiba sebelum yang bersangkutan membencinya.

Mungkin saja sejak awal melihat senyumnya, Shirota sudah menyukai pemuda bertubuh ramping itu. Sebuah survey mengatakan lebih dari 80% orang di dunia ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hanya saja mereka membutuhkan proses sampai menyadari kalau mereka telah jatuh cinta. Dalam kasusnya, dalam proses itu Shirota melihat Aiba sebagai pemuda yang begitu penuh cinta kasih terhadap orang lain. Dia pemuda yang bicara soal Prancis bukan untuk berjalan-jalan di sepanjang sungai Seine atau untuk berbelanja di Champs-Elysèes, dia bicara tentang kerja sosial untuk anak-anak terlantar. Dia adalah pemuda yang lebih memilih pergi ke pedalaman Afrika dalam misi kemanusiaan CNN Japan saat mendapat libur panjang walaupun sebenarnya dia bisa saja pergi ke Korea untuk makan _barbecue_ idamannya (bagian _barbecue_ Korea itu, Shirota yang ambil alih ―dia terbang ke Korea bersama Jun, memastikan saat Aiba pulang nanti dia sudah bisa mendapatkan daging Korea segar yang siap mereka panggang bersama. Soal pemborosan? Shirota tinggal bilang pada Aiba bahwa daging-daging itu kiriman salah satu teman Koreanya. Tentu saja Aiba tidak akan curiga, Shirota memang punya banyak teman di Korea. Tapi rencana itu gagal, kabar kepergian Shirota ke Korea bocor karena fotonya yang sedang berada di bandara tersebar luas. _Paparazi sialan_. Aiba marah dan tidak menggubris Shirota selama dua hari).

Aiba adalah pemuda yang mengenalkan kembali bagaimana rasanya kehangatan keluarga ketika Shirota hampir tidak percaya lagi pada orang tuanya. Aiba mengundangnya ke rumah keluarganya saat Shirota tidak tahu harus menghabiskan malam Natal di tempat ibunya ataukah di tempat ayahnya. Shirota pernah bertanya-tanya, apakah orangtuanya tidak memikirkan anak mereka saat memutuskan untuk bercerai? Rina masih berumur 3 tahun waktu itu.

Namun, coba lihat dirinya saat ini. Shirota bisa membelikan _apple pie_ untuk ayahnya saat dia berkunjung beberapa hari lalu. Tidak ada yang mengunjungi ayahnya saat Natal, Shirota pergi tanpa saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Rasanya, mungkin saja, saat ini di antara smua anggota keluarganya, hanya Shirota yang bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan apapun kesalahan ayahnya dulu. Shirota percaya bahwa semua kemajuan ke arah yang positif ini adalah berkat seseorang.

 _Berkat Aiba Hirokinya._

Hitung berapa banyak botol alkohol yang bisa Shirota kurangi dari tahun ke tahun. Dan hal itupun bisa terjadi karena dia bertemu dan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Apa kau sempat mencicipi _apple pie_ itu? Tokonya memang kecil dan jarang diketahui orang-orang tapi―"

Aiba menghentikan ucapannya begitu Shirota menerjangnya ke atas ranjang. Shirota memeluknya lembut saat mereka berdua sudah sepenuhnya berbaring.

"Apa?!" Aiba sedikit membentak untuk menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya.

Shirota tersenyum. suara bisikannya begitu pelan, "Bisakah kita berhenti bicara soal _apple pie_? Aku tahu sesuatu yang lebih manis dari _apple pie_ , bahkan kalau di atas _pie_ itu ditambah dengan banyak _cream_." Dia menyentuh bibir bawah Aiba dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

 _Bibir itu…_

Aiba terkesiap. Hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Mereka begitu dekat sampai Aiba bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Shirota yang sudah mulai tidak dicukur.

Shirota menatap matanya, dalam dan penuh rasa syukur. Aiba selalu menjadi bagian terpenting dalam fase kehidupannya. "Apakah kau ingin jadi orang pertama yang kucium di tahun ini?" goda Shirota.

"Apakah tahun ini kau berencana untuk mencium orang lain selain aku?"

 _Apakah itu sindiran untuk adegan ciuman yang berkali-kali aku lakukan di tahun 2016?_ Tapi Shirota tidak mengatakan pikirannya itu, dia tersenyum dan masih memaku pandangan Aiba. Sungguh, Shirota tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cintanya. Kalimat Aiba tadi terdengar seperti cemburu, bukan?

 _Ah sial... Aku begitu senang_ , Shirota membatin.

Shirota lebih mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Aiba bisa merasakan napas Shirota di pipinya, "Kau tahu, aku bisa memberimu 100 ciuman sebagai ganti setiap aku harus mencium 1 orang partnerku karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Tahun ini aku melakukan sekitar 30 kali adegan ciuman dengan 4 orang. Kalikan seratus untuk tahu berapa jumlah ciuman yang berhak kau dapatkan di akhir tahun ini." kata Shirota serius.

"K―kau gila!" Aiba menatap horor.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Shirota memulainya dengan mengecup leher Aiba... lalu telinganya... lalu pipinya.

"Tunggu dulu―"

Menunggu? Mana mungkin Shirota mau melakukannya, dia tidak akan melewatkan hal terbaik yang bisa terjadi dalam kehidupannya.

"Kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu dengan bibirmu, kita bisa selalu menutupinya dengan masker. Itu mudah."

Aiba terlambat protes. Shirota sudah memulai aksinya.

.

.

.

End


End file.
